Rotos
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: Sasuke se fue, y ella lo buscaría por última vez. Él estaba roto y ella estaba apunto de romperse, ¿Ninguno sería reparado?


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

_**IMPORTANTE: Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. **_No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Difiere un poco de la historia original. Tsunade no es hokage, sigue el viejo de la primera temporada xD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

-Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que se pudiera haber escapado de mi vista.-

_Cursiva: _Son recuerdos.

.. : Cambio de escena, espacio o tiempo (horas, minutos, días, etc.)

_**Rotos.**_

_**Él ya estaba roto, ella estaba apunto de romperse**_

_Seis años atrás._

_Sus pasos se escuchaban sobre el suelo, eran apresurados y firmes, su respiración era agitada y los latidos de su pecho parecían el trotar de mil corceles en plena huida, estaba agotada pero debía comprobar lo que sus sospechas le dictaban. _

_Esta tarde noto más extraño a su compañero de equipo sus pocas palabras fueran lo suficientemente claras como para hacerla dudar, recordó aquel triste evento donde ese sujeto extraño lo ataco e hizo que esa maldita marca lo dominara, él ya no era el mismo y esa irá en sus ojos se lo había dicho innumerables veces pero ella aún pensaba que podía cambiar el dolor por amor, que su puro y gran amor podía volver a la vida a Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Se detuvo en seco cuando lo miro caminar hacia la salida, decidido y con una mochila en la espalda, así de simple era dejar aquella aldea la cual era su hogar, así de sencillo y practico era para Uchiha Sasuke dejar todo atrás inclusivamente a ella, ella que lo amaba a pesar de tener una edad inapropiada para muchos, era sólo una niña que había dedicado años, sus mejores años de pureza en admirarlo y amarlo. Sasuke giro sobre sus talones con el temple serio y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, ella sintió su corazón quebrarse como un trozo de cristal cuando supo que era verdad, él se marchaba y dudaba de sí lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión._

—_Es tarde, deberías estar en casa._

_Sakura sonrió amargamente y evito que las lágrimas salieran._

—_Opino lo mismo Sasuke-kun._

_El viento soplo y el silencio reino de nuevo entre ambos adolescentes, porque eso era lo que eran sólo un par de adolescentes con cargas gigantescas sobre sus espaldas, él cargaba con un clan a cuestas y una terrible tragedia, ella cargaba con traumas y ganas de ser alguien reconocida y dejar de ser la débil frente de marquesina como muchas cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, ambos tenían más que problemas de adolescentes, eran ninjas y la guerra, muerte y soledad estaban escritas en sus frentes con tinta permanente hasta el día en que murieran. _

—_No sé con exactitud que te ofreciera ese hombre, pero sé muy bien que no te conviene ir. Toda tú vida está aquí._

—_Aquí yo no tengo vida Sakura— su nombre sonaba tan gélido cuando lo pronunciaba así, tan vacío y triste —No deberías dar todo por esta aldea, está llena de mentiras, es un asco seguir aquí._

—_N-no… ¡No permitiré que sigas hablando mal de nuestro hogar!_

_Sasuke sonrió y se acerco unos centímetros más a ella, estaban muy cerca y ella retrocedió un sólo pasó al sentirse extraña por la mirada de su compañero, él no parecía ser el mismo chico de hace unas semanas, estaba tan vacío su mirar, él estaba roto y ella lo sabía._

—_Eres ingenua, pero no seré yo quién te revele la verdad de este asqueroso lugar, espero en un futuro no muy lejano ese mismo coraje que hoy tienes por defenderlos sea coraje para luchar contra ellos, hasta entonces…_

_Sakura interrumpió al joven tomando su mano y mirando al suelo, no aguantaba más la tortura de las lagrimas en sus ojos, debían salir y así fue como sus mejillas eran arroyos de llanto salado y melancólico, no entendía nada de lo que él le decía, y sinceramente lo único que ella quería era que él se quedara, con Naruto, Kakashi-sensei… con ella, era algo de egoísmo respaldado con amor y cariño, pero egoísmo al fin y al cabo; lo quería para ella y siempre a su lado pero eso era imposible._

—_Yo te amo— su voz broto como el murmullo de un moribundo pajarillo, triste, adolorido y herido de muerte —Te he amado siempre y sí tú te quedaras aquí en Konoha conmigo te prometo que serías feliz, yo daría todo de mí._

_Sasuke la miro detenidamente, era tan molesta, ingenua e inocente, él ya no podía ser feliz jamás y menos en ese lugar. —Sakura, gracias— y entonces ella cayó inconsciente en sus brazos, la tomo con sumo cuidado y la recostó en la fría banca que estaba ahí desde hace ya muchos años, aún estaban húmedas sus mejillas y su respiración era cada vez más lenta. _

_Esa noche él partió de Konoha y dejó una herida en el corazón de la joven Haruno, en su espalda iba la carga de un pasado y en su pecho un malestar que lo hizo apresurar el paso y evitar caer en el hechizo de un "Felices por siempre"_

..

..

Esa mañana era fresca y con una llovizna molesta, hoy se cumplían seis años desde la partida de Sasuke Uchiha, esa misma mañana Naruto preparaba unos calientes fideos que había aprendido a cocinar en uno de sus tantos viajes dedicados a la búsqueda de Sasuke, su amigo y compañero de equipo, desde que él partió Naruto se había prometido traerlo de vuelta sin éxito alguno.

Sakura estaba agotada mentalmente y sabía que debía rendirse por más que deseara ver de nuevo a su amor de antaño, Naruto merecía disfrutar su vida y ella necesitaba darle un vuelco a su vida lejos del pasado. Al menos eso era lo que quería.

—Sakura-chan el desayuno está servido— dijo alegremente el rubio con esa bella sonrisa que le dedicaba a todos en la aldea, él siempre se mantuvo optimista y confiado de que algún día encontrarían a Sasuke y todo sería como antes.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa y miro el caliente plato de fideos, olían estupendos y mejor que la basura que antes solía cocinar Naruto, el rubio comenzó a engullir los fideos mientras ella se mantenía estática y en completo silencio, entonces después de pensarlo mucho dijo lo que había maquinado su mente frustrada y llena de estrés.

—Quiero que dejes de buscar a Sasuke.

Naruto la miró con asombro y con fideos saliendo de su boca, jamás espero oír eso de ella, de todos pero menos de ella.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy y por eso te lo pido, estos años han sido suficientes, sí él quisiera habría vuelto, no lo hará nunca y a mí ya no me interesa.

Naruto trago los fideos en un instante y movió el tazón a otro lado de la mesa— ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

—Mis sentimientos han cambiado— sonaba nerviosa y su voz se entrecortaba, Naruto miro como la mano de ella tomaba la suya, eso era tan extraño —Yo ya no tengo sentimientos por Sasuke Uchiha, en cambio tú siempre has estado aquí.

Sonrió y Naruto bajo la mirada e hizo una mueca de desaprobación—Odio a la gente que se miente así mismo, Sakura-chan.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente y sintió como él soltaba su mano, se sintió avergonzada por haberlo querido engañar de tal modo, estaba herido seguramente y ella era una tonta por haber hecho eso.

..

Esa noche camino hasta el lugar donde perdió la otra parte de su alma, donde una parte de Sakura Haruno había muerto, donde una parte de ella se había ido con Sasuke Uchiha, se sentó y movió sus pies como una pequeña niña, el viento soplaba y ese aroma a tierra mojada invadía sus fosas nasales, estaba tan melancólica y lo extrañaba tanto como el primer día.

Y entonces cuando estaba decidida a darse por vencida recordó las palabras de Sasuke: _—Eres ingenua, pero no seré yo quién te revele la verdad de este asqueroso lugar, espero en un futuro no muy lejano ese mismo coraje que hoy tienes por defenderlos sea coraje para luchar contra ellos, hasta entonces…_

Jamás había pensado en aquellas palabras tan minuciosamente, se levanto de la banca y camino en busca de respuestas, debía saber sí aun había algo que hacer o si lo mejor era darse por vencida, rescatar a Sasuke era tan difícil que sólo una pizca de esperanza la haría volver a tomar el rumbo de ese barco.

..

Llego a una vieja casa con colores opacos y de apariencia antigua, toco la puerta con ímpetu pese a que ya fuera entrada la media noche, entonces después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a su soñoliento sensei, su cabello estaba alborotado y su máscara intacta, sus ropas negras y una mueca de sorpresa, le hizo una seña de que podía pasar y así lo hizo, encendió una vela de combustible y la puso sobre la mesa de la cocina donde ambos entraron, puso la tetera a calentar y dijo con una tono simpático _¿A qué debo tu visita?_

—Lamento molestarlo a esta hora sensei, pero hay algo que me inquieta.

—Dime, espero poder ser de ayuda.

—La noche que se marchó Sasuke— comenzó a jugar con sus manos en muestra de nervios —Menciono algo acerca de Konoha, como sí ocultara la aldea un secreto y eso fuera el motivo de su infelicidad.

La tetera silbó. Kakashi la retiro del fuego y sirvió en dos tazas de porcelana azul la bebida caliente, se acerco a ella y puso una taza a la altura de sus manos, se sentó frente a ella y soplo el liquido caliente —Sí no mal recuerdo, dijiste esa vez que él no dijo nada.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y apretó la taza entre tus manos sin importar el calor que esta despedía, recordaba perfectamente que mintió para que Sasuke no fuera considerado un traidor.

—Está claro que he mentido y sé que posiblemente usted sensei ya imaginaba que había omitido información.

Su sensei bebió un poco de té y asintió, siempre lo sospecho, ella era un libro abierto pero escrito en un idioma que era difícil de comprender para muchos.

—Yo no puedo hablarte de esos temas Sakura, es como ir contra la aldea, como ser un traidor.

Ella lo miraba atenta y desilusionada hasta que…

—Pero…

Bebió un sorbo más.

—Soy tu sensei… y fui el sensei de Sasuke eso me da ciertos privilegios.

Sakura sonrió y bebió de su té caliente dispuesta a escuchar lo que Kakashi tenía que decir, de eso dependería que ella olvidara o se aferrara al pasado.

—Hace muchos ya, mucho antes de que el primer Hokague naciera apareció el primer Uchiha de la historia, con el paso de los años se ha perdido su nombre original y muchos datos han sido eliminados; solamente sabemos que su origen proviene de una mujer del clan Hyuuga y un demonio, ella se enamoro e ignoro la oscuridad que había en ese ser. Ahí comenzó la maldición Uchiha— Sakura parecía una niña a la cual le contaban una historia fantástica.

—Increíble, Sasuke tiene sangre de un demonio…

—Intentare ser breve e ir al grano Sakura, pero debes saber lo mismo que supo Sasuke hace seis años y el motivo por el cual se fue de la aldea para que esas inquietudes en ti desaparezcan o simplemente calmen tu alma.

Así la charla continuaría por largas dos horas.

_Seis años antes._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar murmullos cerca de él, miro que había muchos hombres cerca y él estaba en la habitación del hospital, seguramente esa marca había causado una recaída y su sensei hizo que lo llevaran al médico, miro de nuevo y los hombres mantenían una conversación y no se habían percatado de que él había despertado, el Hokage, su sensei y otros más estaban ahí, hablando de él y su clan._

—_Esto se saldrá de control, nadie podrá detenerlo._

—_No escucho sugerencias, repito que dejemos se marche con Orochimaru._

_Kakashi se cruzo de brazos y negó —Eso es algo muy arriesgado._

—_Pero él es el único que sabe manejar eso, Konoha jamás debió permitir que un Uchiha siguiera respirando. Por esa razón fueron exterminados._

_Kakashi bajo la mirada mientras Sasuke reprimía los sentimientos que comenzaban a desbordar en su ser, no comprendía absolutamente nada era tan confuso y enfermizo aquello._

—_Que se marche, que se vaya con Orochimaru y no vuelva, en un futuro será el problema de alguien más._

_Fue la última palabra del anciano. _

—Entonces… Konoha extermino al clan Uchiha, ¿Usaron al hermano de Sasuke, cierto?

Kakashi asintió. Todo había sido un juego de trampas y engaños para lograr poner a Itachi contra su clan, Konoha temía de los Uchiha por que se hablaba de una maldición, de que el primer Uchiha reencarnaría en uno de ellos y buscaría acabar con Konoha, era estúpido pero esa leyenda era el fundamento de aquellos ancianos, por ello al aparecer Orochimaru y poner sus ojos en Sasuke les resulto sumamente atractivo, ¿Quién mejor para controlar a un chico de sangre maldita?

—Ven a Sasuke como una amenaza, pero ¿Sí fuera tan peligroso porque no matarlo?, ¿Por qué entregárselo prácticamente a Orochimaru?

—Esa parte de la historia no la sé, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno para Sasuke.

..

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se propuso emprender la búsqueda de Sasuke, encontrar respuestas con él único que podía dárselas ahora, Orochimaru. No recordaba mucho de él, sólo ese encuentro fatídico en el bosque cuando eran unos niños, cuando marco a Sasuke, cuando él comenzó a romperse.

No le diría nada a Naruto, ni a Kakashi y mucho menos a la cerda de Ino, no quería involucrar a nadie más en su búsqueda. Así fue como Sakura emprendió la huida, quizás si encontraba a Sasuke lograría repararlo, quizás.

..

Mientras tanto en un lugar denominado como Otogakure ó El Sonido; entrenaba a marchas forzadas Sasuke Uchiha, su maestro le había impuesto un riguroso entrenamiento durante estos seis años, constantemente buscaba que se superara con el fin de que pronto podría vengar a su familia, podría hacer añicos a esa aldea y cada uno de ellos.

Lo que Sasuke Uchiha no sabía era que maestro en realidad tenía otros planes, planes en los que habría venganza pero no precisamente la que él había añorado durante seis largos años, y por la cual había entrenado tanto hasta desfallecer, nada era lo que parecía en su vida.

Orochimaru no era ni el reflejo pañoso de lo que le mostraba, era escoria en resumidas cuentas pero eso no lo sabía Sasuke.

.

Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, estaba agotado, exhausto, tenía más de catorce horas en un riguroso entrenamiento donde no había probado bocado alguno ni bebido agua.

Cada día Orochimaru era más exigente, más cruel, había días que lo dejaba sin comer, a veces no permitía que su mano derecha Kabuto curara sus heridas, porque según su ideología el dolor lo haría más fuerte y constante en su entrenamiento, debía sufrir un poco para alcanzar el éxito, cuando viera sus manos bañadas en sangre del hokage, todo habría valido la pena, absolutamente todo.

Miró sus nudillos y estaban perdidos en sangre, heridas minúsculas a causa de su entrenamiento, sentía un punzante dolor en su espalda y en los brazos, dolía cada fibra de su cuerpo pero no debía admitirlo, al manos no frente a su maestro y de ese lame botas de Kabuto, no debía por cuestiones de orgullo, de ego y quizás también por el hecho de que sí se quejaba Orochimaru le pondría un castigo.

Sasuke estaba roto. Física y mentalmente, sentimentalmente hablando era sólo escombros y fibras fuera de lugar, alguien como él ya no tenía compostura alguna, era esa su idea y la que Orochimaru se encargo de meterle durante toda su adolescencia.

—Orochimaru-sama dice que puedes ir a darte un baño y descansar un par de horas.

Sasuke miro a ese sujeto de gafas que tanto detestaba, siempre levantando la basura de Orochimaru, siempre alabando sus ideas y festejando sus rabietas, maldito lame culos.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y lo miro despectivamente, ambos se caían ml y ninguno negaba aquello pero Kabuto tenía ventaja y no en fuerza o técnicas precisamente, él tenía poder de jerarquía, en ese inmundo lugar denominado el Sonido, Orochimaru estaba a la cabeza, Kabuto después y muy al final bajo sus ninjas de elite estaba él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sasuke, aprovecha el tiempo… has perdido cerca de una hora.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, deseaba matarlo, pero no lo haría ahora, después, aun no era tiempo.

..

Sakura avanzaba tan rápido como podía, no quería dar chance alguno a que la alcanzaran y la comenzaran a cuestionar de su locura, debía encontrar a Sasuke, debía enfrentar a ese sujeto para saber que se traía entre manos, debía intentar reparar los fragmentos de Sasuke Uchiha.

—_Una vez escuche que Orochimaru visitaba mucho el Sonido, jamás supe sí es verdad, no es cómo si me importara mucho. _

_Sakura escucho esa charla de un ninja en el hospital, pese a que Naruto dijo haber ido el mismo a ese lugar y no encontrar rastro de Sasuke o de ese hombre, ella creía que quizás lo podía encontrar ahí, pero nunca hizo el intento, por miedo, por evadir la realidad, no lo sabía. _

—Dios. ¿Cómo llegar a un lugar dónde jamás he ido?

Se preguntó Sakura, había traído consigo un viejo mapa con la ubicación del Sonido, pero a comparación de Naruto ella sí se percato de que el mapa no era más que un papel con truco, siempre había estado al revés, volteo la hoja y notó que los caminos estaban a la inversa, algo no cuadraba, decidió avanzar al próximo pueblo y comer algo rápidamente, después verificaría que el camino estaba mal trazado, quizás estaba enloqueciendo por las ganas de ver a Sasuke, probablemente su mente le jugaba una trampa pero esta sería la última vez que se jugaría todo por buscar a Sasuke, estaba decidido.

..

En un lapso de dos horas llego a lo que era las afueras de Konoha, cerca estaría la entrada a la Kusa y Taki, y según ese estúpido mapa y lo poco que pudo recolectar a uno kilómetros más debía estar el Sonido o al menos lo que se creía era el sonido.

Miro el dinero que cargaba en un bolsillo de su ropa y decidió ir a lo que parecía una posada, necesitaba comer un poco y continuar, no quería perder el tiempo.

Comió un poco, o lo que se ajustaba a su presupuesto, pidió algunas referencias a los lugareños, poca información logro obtener, pero se guiaría por lo poco que sabía y por sus corazonadas, algo poco profesional y que no le habían enseñado en la academia pero toda mujer posee; eso que muchos llaman… sexto sentido.

Llego a la cascada y una fuerte lluvia le dio la bienvenida, estaba mojada, cansada y sucia pero no podía detenerse ahora y menos ahora que había encontrado una ruta similar a la de su mapa que comenzaba a estropearse por la lluvia, debía darse prisa, debe ser ágil y poner en práctica todo lo que su sensei le enseño durante todos esos años.

..

Estaba en su cama o sí es que a eso se le podía llamar cama, haciendo un resumen de su vida en ese lugar comenzaba a ver que era más dura de lo que pensó, sus primeros dos años lloraba en silencio por las noches por tantos motivos, el dolor físico, la ira, por la frustración de sus fallas, por el odio contenido y por desear ser alguien más, ser quizás como Naruto. Suspiro resignado a que él había escogido esa vida, y quizás eso había sido lo mejor, no lo sabía con certeza alguna pero debía valer la pena todo esto.

Cada cicatriz en su espalda, cada hematoma y cada gota de sangre debía valer la pena cuando la sangre de los asesinos de su clan pagaran, después de que eso pasara no tenía ningún plan, jamás se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en un plan para el futuro, él no pensaba en un futuro, ni en un mañana, el plano amoroso le era incierto lo más cercano a una relación había sido _ella_, con esos sentimientos hacia él, esa chica de ojos resplandecientes y espíritu inquebrantable, siempre queriéndolo, proponiéndole una vida feliz, lástima que no puedo ser nada de eso, él estaba demasiado roto para ella, ella merecía alguien con todas sus partes cuerdas, con su corazón resplandeciente y no migas de un ser oscuro, sí, Sasuke Uchiha tenía sentimientos por ella, y ella jamás lo sabría.

Cerró los ojos y se entrego a los brazos de morfeo, debía aprovechar ese tiempo para descansar antes de que el estúpido de Kabuto asomara su nariz y le gritara que pusiera su trasero en movimiento.

..

El lugar era más frío, húmedo e inquietante, esa era buena señal, todo indicaba que estaba cerca del Sonido, muy cerca de las respuestas para sacar a Sasuke de su oscuridad, no lo sabía pero debía ser firma en su objetivo, constante y segura de sí misma.

Y entonces se topo con un recuero del pasado, con un fantasma del pasado; y todo se volvió oscuro.

.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, se percato de que estaba en un lugar seco y un poco cálido, escucho el fuego arder y la madera crujir como la de una hoguera o una chimenea, era esta última, se levanto y quedo sentada en un sofá antiguo de satín rojo con brocados dorados, frente a ella estaba ese hombre que aparecía en sus pesadillas desde que Sasuke había partido. —Orochimaru…

—Ninja de la hoja, ¿Qué hace una ninja de la hoja en mis dominios? —Orochimaru se acerco a ella y la sujeto por ambos brazos presionando su carne y causándole dolor y angustia — ¿Por qué han roto el trato?

Sakura no sabía de qué trato hablaba pero usaría esa indiscreción para usarla en contra de Orochimaru. —El Hokage carece de buena memoria, ¿Dónde está el chico Uchiha?

—Controlado, no deben dudar de mis destrezas— Orochimaru hizo un par de ademanes con las manos, mientras ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—No es que dudemos de su excelente cualidad pero Konoha ha cambiado de planes y quiere al Uchiha en la aldea.

Estaba jugando con fuego Sakura, estaba tentando al diablo en un juego de palabras que ni ella sabía y mucho menos comprendía.

—No lo permitiré— Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y relamió sus labios con su lengua húmeda.

—Ya no representa un peligro su origen para la aldea, no hace falta que siga bajo sus cuidados. ¿Dónde está el chico?

—Los planes han cambiado, yo también los he cambiado y no permitiré que se lleve a mi recipiente.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa y desconcierto, su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente y sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

—Sasuke es mi arma más preciada, llevo años forjándolo y no tirare por la borda eso.

Sakura miro hacia la salida, Orochimaru negó pero en un ágil movimiento le lanzo el mueble donde previamente había estado sentada y emprendió la huida por aquel lugar con aspecto sombrío y olor a humedad. — ¡Sasuke-kun! —Gritó mientras corría, sentía los pasos de Orochimaru cerca y seguramente tendría sujetos bajo su mano — ¡Sasuk..!

Cayó abruptamente al suelo después de recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de Kabuto, este se acomodo las gafas y la miro con superioridad mientras la tomaba de los cabellos —Sasuke no tendrá el gusto de verte— se puso a la altura de la chica de cabellos rosas y la abofeteo con gran fuerza, ella intento darle un golpe pero un kunai en su brazo se lo impidió; su mejilla ardía y de la herida brotaba mucha sangre, ese hombre sabía los puntos donde aniquilar fácilmente, no le cabía duda de que tenía conocimientos médicos.

.

Despertó al escuchar esos gritos, se convenció de que había sido un sueño, las consecuencias del cansancio, no eran más que alucinaciones de su mente por el desgaste físico, ella no estaba ahí, ella jamás lo había buscado.

Mordió su labio al sentir el punzante dolor de cabeza en conjunto con el ardor de los múltiples cortes en sus manos y brazos, ella lo hubiera curado bien y él lo sabía perfectamente, ella siempre decía que sería ninja médico para cuidar del dobe y de él, pero no sería el caso, ella estaría muy feliz en Konoha sonriéndole a todos mientras él se tragaba su dolor, después de todo él mismo se busco ese camino y sólo la venganza lo reconfortaría.

Se acomodo de nuevo en su cama y paso la mano por su torso, pudo sentir cada cicatriz, todas tenían historia y él las recordaba perfectamente, muchas habían sido en los entrenamientos, otras por castigos que su maestro le propiciaba, unas se habían infectado, otras más aun estaban sanando, a veces pensaba que era un masoquista más y que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, al olor a sangre y ese ardor indescriptible del sudor sobre la piel expuesta.

..

Se sentía sucia, humillada y desquebrajada.

Estaba atada de pies y manos mientras era revisada por las sucias manos de Kabuto, el reía al ver sus lagrimas caer, Orochimaru llego a la sucia habitación que no era más que un calabozo húmedo y asqueroso, lleno de ratas e insectos que se paseaban sobre sus pies.

—Te diré por que Naruto jamás encontró a Sasuke.

—Es una buena historia, te va a gustar.

Susurro Kabuto con una gran sonrisa.

—Le dije que Sasuke había muerto, lo lleve a una tumba falsa y él se trago la historia completa.

Sakura rompió en llanto al escuchar aquello, Naruto jamás se lo dijo, seguramente para evitarle un gran sufrimiento, ¿Cómo había soportado ese dolor él solo?, ¿Cuántas noches debió haber llorado hasta dormir por la muerte de Sasuke?

—Eres un monstruo… ¡Maldito!

—Eso no es todo, a Sasuke jamás le dije que lo buscaron, él cree que ustedes se olvidaron de él, es gracioso e irónico pero a pesar de ser como es, le duele que se olvidaran de su vacía y sucia existencia. Orochimaru se acerco a Kabuto y le comento algo en voz baja, algo que Sakura no lograba escuchar, ambos hombres esbozaron una amplia sonrisa. El futuro no pintaba bien para Sakura.

..

La última gota de lluvia cayó al suelo y el sol amenazaba con querer salir, pero las nubes no se lo permitían. Sasuke por su parte prefería que el día siguiera nublado y oscuro, así el sol no lo molestaría para entrenar; no muy lejos de ahí Orochimaru miraba a su herramienta, estaba casi listo, había desarrollado técnicas impresionantes, su sharingan estaba en la fase indicada, pronto se desharía de su decrepito cuerpo y podría hacer uso del cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha, y poder acabar con Konoha, siempre había ambicionado ser el que llevara la batuta de la hoja, bajo su yugo estarían todos y un nuevo imperio caería sobre las cabezas de los ninjas que lo sobajaron hace ya tantos años, sus hombres estaban listos para la batalla, Sasuke estaba en su punto final y esa bella molestia de hebras rojas había dado ya su último suspiro.

Pronto Konoha ardería en llamas, fuego infernal que acabara con los débiles que se opusieran y pusiera bajo sus zapatos a los de mente débil y espíritu dominable, pronto, muy pronto.

..

_Kabuto le había inyectado un extraño líquido color azul, la hizo sentir más débil, no sentía sus manos, ni sus piernas, colgaba de los amarres como una insignificante muñeca de trapo, sus muñecas sangraban y no había fuerza en ninguna célula de su cuerpo, que fácil había sido vencerla, que frágil era la vida en resumen._

_Sus ojos estaban opacos, sus labios secos y pálidos, su piel fría y sus conocimientos de medicina le indicaban que el morado de sus pies no era nada bueno, ella se rompía con lentitud. _

_Pero el dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor de saber que Sasuke estaba siendo usado, que su cuerpo sería profanado por aquel sucio y maldito ser, y que Naruto jamás sabría que paso con ambos en realidad, no podía siquiera imaginar el dolor que sentirían sus padres al jamás encontrarla, al jamás ver su cuerpo._

_No había dejado de llorar, no podía evitar seguir sollozando el nombre de Sasuke y Naruto, deseaba verlos una última vez, sólo una vez y decirle a ambos cuanto los quería; decirle a Sasuke que siempre lo buscaron, que jamás se rindieron y que siempre lo esperaron, que el equipo siete no había sido lo mismo sin él y que ella siempre lo amo, siempre._

_Ella sólo quería repararlo, pero se rompió en el intento. _

..


End file.
